Mr And Mrs Whitlock
by wendy1969
Summary: Who is coming for her, and just why is he coming? OOC. N/Canon. Just another short one shot from back at the first couple of books.


Twilight one shot

**DISCLAIMER: All characters and properties settings and places, etc, are the sole ownership of their author/s, or owner/s. I am in no way affiliated with the Twilight franchise or SUMMIT Entertainment, or even Stephanie Meyer.**

**COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT: There in no way is any deliberate infringement of copyright intended on my part in any way what so ever**

**PLAGIARISM is never going to be tolerated: The storyline/plot if existing is mine, unless it is from the books/movies/TV show. That is for the respective owners/authors. No copyright or reproducing of this will be tolerated unless strictly permitted by the writer, which is me.**

**Rated: NC-17**

**Categories: Twilight, Alternate Universe**

**Main Pairing: Bella/ **

**Language: English**

**Mr and Mrs Whitlock**

Isabella was more alert nowadays. She didn't zone out completely on her family like the first time. She didn't put her whole heart into it after getting back from Italy. She has been dreaming of a certain cowboy soldier of late. She wished to be with him, she sees him in her sleep and in her waking hours. Bella pulls her new pick-up truck into her dad's driveway and gets inside and flies up to her room. She has grown out of the clumsy stage, thank fuck. Once the front door is locked and she is inside her room she pulls her runners off her feet. She pulls open her makeup drawer which she doesn't normally use, she grabs the lip glosses both tinted and clear. She tosses the rest out. She reaches in and pulls out an old book she borrowed from her dream guy. A civil war book. She flicks through the pages and a folded sheet of paper flits out. She snatches it before it hits the floor.

She opens it and reads that it's addressed to her, so she reads it.

_To_

_My Dearest Isabella..._

_I see you._

_From where I sit, I watch you._

_You're alone, I saw him leave two years ago._

_I am here now, wanting, needing and desiring you._

_I could control you_

_I could dazzle you_

_But I want the real you._

_The one you hide from your daddy…. from my family._

_I see the bike, the helmet._

_I noticed the change in attire._

_You are a woman._

_A desirable vixen_

_You are my siren call._

_Come to me, be with me._

_Pack your bags and leave with me._

_Follow me to the ends of the earth._

_Let me taste your blood, sip from the holy grail of virginal innocence._

_I want to make you scream my name. I see your blush and I thirst for you_

_But ... _

_I see your heart beating, and know… _

_I must be the one you hold in it._

_I need to be the one who desires and loves you._

_I am that one, I will marry you_

_You will be my mate. _

_Wait for me. Do not leave here. _

_I will return...for you._

_No other shall have me, I want nor need any other._

_You are mine Isabella Swan._

_I love you, woman._

_Forever yours_

_Major Jasper Whitlock_

She folds it back up and a smirk slowly creeps across her face. She does something she hasn't done in a long time. She opens her window for a vampire. She sits on her rocker and then he is just there.

She opens her eyes and he is standing there looking as good as he ever has. His blonde shaggy curly hair is brushing against his lashes, and whispering along his shoulders.

The jeans are low on his hips and his shirt is open revealing a black tank top. He tips his hat to Miss Isabella. She sees he has on black cowboy boots. He looks at her quirking a brow. "You comin' with me, Darlin'?" She motions to her wardrobe, he picks up a black and blue overnight bag and puts three changes of clothes and lingerie into it and he dumps her boots and socks in and puts her runners on her feet.

She grabs her Jacket and they leave the way she came in. Leaving everything else there… for a reason.

The Whitlock's are a family of four. Which are two mated couple's. Bella finally got her cowboy soldier.

"I now pronounce you both husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"I love you Mrs Whitlock."

"I love you Mr Whitlock."

He got his Isabella, as she got her cowboy soldier.

Together eternally…..


End file.
